


Lemon Chapstick

by lisyloo824



Category: Seven Ways We Lie - Riley Redgate
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Aro/Ace Character, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Gen, High School, Lucas's perspective since he didn't really get a closing chapter, POV First Person, Pansexual Character, Scene Re-Write, Teenagers, Unrequited Love, was wondering what was going on in his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisyloo824/pseuds/lisyloo824
Summary: Valentine's last chapter from Lucas's perspective (pgs. 321-325)
Relationships: Lucas McCallum & Valentine Simmons
Kudos: 3





	Lemon Chapstick

I pass by an array of familiar faces on my way to the cafeteria. Valentine still isn't texting me back. Come to think of it, he's been nowhere in sight for the past few days. I start to wonder if he's avoiding me on purpose. What did I do? Did he begin to suspect that I see him as more than a friend and retreated? 

Just when I'm about to swallow myself in doubts, I spot him approaching the archway. Relief immediately spreads through my veins, but then I see Dean saying something to him. I can't make out the words, so I let a few people behind me pass until I’m close enough to hear. 

Dean laughs at something Valentine says. "Apology? You think I owe you an apology?" he asks him. An apology? For what? 

"Yes," Valentine says while he folds his arms. "I said it wasn't true, what everyone was saying about Lucas. So I was right. So you can apologize anytime." Oh, boy. It's about the rumors that went around about me and Dr. Norman. Of course it is. Stupidly, I feel all giddy from seeing him stand up for me. 

Dean steps closer to him like he's about to hit him. "You are really asking for it." 

I try to intervene. "Stop." My tired voice catches both of their attention. "Stop, Valentine. Don't." 

He points at Dean. "But he keeps saying you're—"

"He's right." I don't want to come out to him this way, but it seems like there's no other choice. I'm tired of hiding. 

"W-what?" Valentine seems shocked if anything. I'm glad he doesn't look disgusted. 

"I am?" Dean says. 

His ignorance is absolutely incredulous to me... Where did I learn that word? Gosh. I'm even starting to _sound_ like Valentine. "Sort of." I dig my hands into my pockets. Here we go again with another explanation. "I'm not gay, but I'm pansexual, which is like—it's a little like bisexual, but—"

"I know what it is," Valentine breaks in. I smile a bit. Of course he does. 

"Great," Dean says. "So I was right, Simmons. So take _this_ back." He points at his nose. 

Valentine punched him? For me? He never seemed like the physically confrontational type... Now, my giddiness is out of control. 

He rounds on him, narrowing his eyes. "I didn't punch you for saying he was gay, you cretin. I punched you because you were being an asshole about it." 

It's good to know he feels that way. 

"Whatever. I don't need this." Dean gives me a scathing look as he stalks towards the archway. "Glad the season's over."

I feel something in me sinking deep down, like an anchor heading towards the bottom of an ocean. 

We both look after him for a second. I move towards an empty classroom nearby, wanting to get away from everything in the outside world. Valentine follows me inside. Well, here's my chance to tell him. I shut the door, locking out the sound. I want it to just be us, and I don't want anyone else to interrupt. When my whole team abandoned me, the one who stood by my side was him. I can tell him things that I can't tell anyone else. It becomes clear to me that he's not fool's gold. He's the rarest form of topaz—shining brighter than the others. You find it, pick it up, hold it, and say: "It's mine. Mine." 

There's silence between us for like a minute. Then, he clears his throat. "You're... and you never told your swimming friends?" 

I roll my shoulders in an easy shrug. "I was scared." I don't usually admit these things to just anyone. Usually in social situations, I figure that I need to keep an upbeat attitude for the sake of others. But right now, I feel like I don't have to hide. He's different. 

"Why did you tell Dean the truth, then?" Valentine asks. "He would've believed it was a rumor."

"I wanted it back in my own hands, man. Didn't want to start lying all over again." I run a hand through my hair. I'm still worried he'll fade out of my life as fast as his presence made it better. "By the way, we don't have to talk if you don't want to. I-I can go; I don't want to make things awkward for you." 

"What, like I'm going to get all, _no homo_?" 

"I don't know. Maybe. Yes." 

"Go ahead and homo," he says dryly. "I couldn't care less." 

He sounds like he means it. Can always count on him to be honest. I let out a deep sigh. "Oh, thank goodness. After Monday, I thought you were..." 

"Yes?" he asks. 

"I don't know. Not interested." 

"No," he says. Hope creeps into my system. I really want to kiss him. He's just standing there in his mint collared sweater, khakis, and sneakers looking so inviting. "You're still interesting," he tells me. "I avoided you because I doubted you'd take kindly to my punching—" 

I lean down and press my lips to his. Right away, my chest constricts. In my stomach, fireworks are going off. His lips are very soft. I already suspected from the lemon chapstick he applies at least once every time we're out by the trailers. The taste is invigorating—intoxicating even. I tilt my head and press my nose into his cheek. I lift my hand and start running my fingers through his hair. Also soft. Wanting us to be closer, one of my arms circles his back. My eyes are closed obviously, but I can feel that he's reciprocating a little, so I decide to be daring and try to maneuver my tongue in. He opens his mouth hesitantly. At this point, it seems that I'm doing most of the work. 

I pull back after a few more seconds. "You're not into it." His face is tinged pink as he inhales. It looks like he's trying to calculate something. "Because I'm into you," I tell him, so there's no confusion. I look into his blueish-greenish eyes and hold his gaze. "Really into you, Valentine." 

He sways, and his cheeks turn redder. "Right. I sort of gathered that from the. Um. Yes." He doesn't sound that happy, and my heart deflates like a balloon losing its air. 

"And you..."

"I don't... I'm not..." 

He's not into me. "Right. You're not into guys.” I can't hide my disappointment. 

"I'm not into anyone," he tells me with this desperation in his voice. "I don't know if it's because I've hardly had a friend, or what, but conceptualizing crushes has always been a problem, and I just—I don't." He pauses and then repeats, "I don't." 

"But... but I want you." I really do. More than I've wanted anyone or anything, and that says a lot. 

"Well, I don't know what to do with that." 

"Oh." His words perplex me. I rub my brow, not really knowing how to react. I've never been in this situation before... "And it isn't going to change," I confirm. 

"No. As far as I can tell." 

"Right." I lift my eyes up to his, hoping we can find a way to still make things work. "In that case, what do you think about going back to how things were?" 

He frowns, looking taken aback. "You—you want to?"

"Why would I not?" 

"Because you have feelings for me, and I don't return them." 

Yeah, there’s that. It's not like I have much of a choice though. I'm far too gone over him to go back now. "If you're okay with that, I can be, too," I reassure him. "Might take me a bit, but... yeah." I muster up a smile and extend a hand. "Friends?"

He looks like he needs a moment to evaluate the situation, so I give it to him. I tuck one hand into my North Face jacket and then play with the strap on my backpack. After a moment, he takes my hand. His eyebrows crease together as if he's in more deep thought. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah. Friends."


End file.
